Actions and Words
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Three fanfics about Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru finding love.   1 Momoko is unsure if she could really in love with Brick, they had nothing in common.  2 When Butch rescues Kaoru and mistakes her for a boy, she snaps.  3 Boomer was getting worried, Miyako was never late and it was their first Christmas
1. Just like me

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girl Z or any of the characters

This is my variation of episode 32 with Brick.

Momoko-Blossom, Miyako-Bubbles, Kaoru-Buttercup

I'm writing this for my little sister, i hope you like it  
>_<p>

"Who should be my lab partner?" Momoko tapped her pencil against her lips. She sat at her desk and went through the list of guys she could choose but the image of Brick always got in the way. She groaned to herself and laid her head on her table. _I don't like him_, she thought to herself angrily and turned to look out the window. He was obnoxious and never listen to the rules, they had nothing in common, she was better off with someone who liked what she liked and followed the rules like she did.

Brick quickly ducked behind a tree when he saw her look his way. He let out the breath he was holding when she turned back. He was only watching over her, that why he was at her school, perched on tree staring at her. He only knew that he must have gone crazy, a bump to the head, or one too many pranks perhaps. There was no way he was there because he cared.

"Hey what are you doing up there?" Brick jumped a little and almost fell off the tree. He looked down and saw his brother Boomer that had blonde hair that flair to the side, bright blue eyes. He was also wearing a blue jacket that matched his own.

"What do you want Boomer?" Brick asked a little irritated.

"I was just going to walk Miyako home today when I saw you." Boomer and Miyako had started dating a month before despite what their father Mojo Jojo wanted and he then kicked them out of his home. The brother had gotten more mature since being kicked out of their father's home and none of them really blamed Boomer for them being kicked out.

"Is dad talking to you?" Boomer asked with a bitter tone which was odd for Boomer since he was the outgoing of the three.

"If he did I wouldn't be replying." The brothers were all loyal to each other and since Boomer love Miyako they resigned from causing the city trouble.

"Boomer!" They both turned as Miyako launched herself into Boomer's arms. He caught her and spun her in a circle laughing, all the anxiety about his father gone.

"How was your day?" He looked down into her vibrant blue eyes. Her blonde hair was tied into two short curly ponytails. She wore a white long sleeve shirt and blue skirt. Brick noticed the envious group of boys staring at Boomer but both Boomer and Miyako were oblivious to them.

Brick was about to leave silently but stopped when Miyako blurted out, "I can't believe Momoko chose Randy to be her lab partner. He's so gross and childish!"

"Who's Randy?" Even if he tried he couldn't hide the pain and shock in his voice.

"Randy is just this guy that sits behind her. Apparently they like the same shows so she asked him to be her partner. Though Kaoru and I don't like him."

Brick's mind started wondering to images of strangling the idiot that dare to so much as look at his girl while Miyako listed the various pranks Randy committed on the female students.

"Can you pick me up later?" Miyako's voice brought him out of his less than legal thoughts. "I have to help clean with the girls."

"I have a better idea, I'll help." Boomer offered.

"Okay." She smiled widely and dragged him to the classroom leaving Brick with his thoughts.

He kicked a rock and watched Blossom run out the door towards a guy with brown hair. He felt the stab of jealousy and turned away from the sight. If she wanted to be with an immature guy that didn't know her value, who was he to disagree but he couldn't help but look back at her. She had the longest red hair that he had ever saw that was tied into a ponytail with a big red bow.

Her belt beeped he could only imagine the outrageous excuse she made to go save the town again. He didn't know how people could be so obvious to of who was saving their town for his father day after day. He watched her fly off in the opposite direction of Miyako and Kaoru. He didn't know what she was doing but he just hopes she'll be careful.

"I'll show her." He heard the guy Momoko was just talking to mutter. "I'll use my bugs and worms to disgust her so much that she'll never be able to walk into Biology class again."

Brick cursed at freaky laugh Randy let out. For the first time in his life he cursed his super hearing, no one should have to listen to that creepy chuckle. Not many people knew about his true abilities. He and his brother tried to hide their true powers which Randy was about to experience now.

"What did you say?" He said in a low deadly voice, glaring at Randy.

Too bad Randy was too dense to hear the threat in Brick's voice. "Just my latest plan."

"You listen to me, if you hurt one hair one Momoko's head I'll…" He didn't finish his sentence, instead he pushed Randy against the wall with his dark powers.

"H-h-ho-how did you do that? You didn't even touch me." Randy stammered, afraid for his life.

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matter is that you never hurt Momoko directly or indirectly at any time in the future. Do you understand me?"

Randy nodded too scared to talk.  
>_<p>

Blossom ran back as fast as she could. But she stopped when the image of Brick waiting for her crept into her mind and blushed. She didn't know why he was constant presence in her mind and the mere thought of him made her thought which irritated her to no bound.

She decided that she would like Randy. He was into Biology and watched the shows she liked but no matter how much she tried to convince herself she knew she didn't feel anything for Randy.

She was shocked when she saw Randy sitting against the wall shaking from fear or the cold she didn't know.

"Are you okay Randy?" She rushed to his side.

"Get away from me you freak." He pushed her aside. "I don't want to see you again. Just stay away from me you freak!"

No one had ever called her that before in her life. She felt herself tear up. Was there really something wrong with her?

She didn't even know she was walking.

Brick found her sitting on a park swing looking me miserable than he ever saw her.

Momoko looked up when she felt a cloth on her cheek. He was there, the man who haunted her thoughts.

It was Brick.

There was a bandage on his cheek and his red hair was longer than the usual style but it gave him a rugged look. He wore a red biker jacket and a backwards baseball cap. She fell into his deep brown eyes and didn't come out until he spoke.

"Weak woman cry so don't."

She rubbed her eyes and sniffed. She didn't know if he called her strong or weak. As if he could read her thoughts he replied. "You're strong."

She saw him look around and was confused when his face light up and ran off. He came back with two chocolate ice cream cones which lifted her spirits. He handed her one and sat on the swing next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to tell you." She said but all she wanted was to crawl into his arms and cry.

"Well you need to talk about it so you'll get over whatever's making you upset and since there's no one else around you have to just settle on me."

Momoko tried to fight back the tears but they came out in a rush. "I thought I could forget about him if I convinced myself that I loved someone else, someone totally different form him but I can't forget about him. I feel like an idiot trying to convince myself that I love that idiot. But he can't love me, we have nothing in similar."

"Well whoever he is, he's one lucky man." Momoko looked up at him surprised and could only stare at him when he leaned down to lick of chocolate ice cream from the corner of her lips. "Anyway you don't have to love a guy just because he likes the same things you do, if that was the case everyone would be walking around kissing their mirrors."

He walked away, leaving her staring after him but stopped after a few steps and looked back at her. "My favourite ice cream flavour is chocolate."

Momoko blushed at that and thought that was the nicest words he could give her for her favourite ice cream flavour was also chocolate. It looks like they had something in common.

"Wait, Brick!" She shot to her feet and ran after him. She linked her arm around his and smiled up at him. "I know this great Café that serves the best ice cream around. Do you want to come with me."

He smiled down at her. "Why not?"

My next one is going to be for Buttercup and Butch.


	2. One night

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girl Z or any of the characters

Momoko - Blossom, Miyako - Bubbles, Kaoru - Buttercup  
>_<p>

"Look out!" A voiced called.

Kaoru turned and saw the truck heading her too late. It was coming too fast and couldn't possibly stop before hitting her. She tried to swerve with her skateboard but the momentum sent her to the ground.

Her life flashed before her eyes which didn't last really long since she was only seventeen. The last memory she saw was her telling her mother she would go down the block to get some bread despite the fact that it was dark outside.

Kaoru squeezed her eyes closed when the lights of the truck's headlights engulfed her vision and blinded her. She braced herself for the impact.

After a few moments she cracked her eyes open in confusion. There was no pain.

She looked up and saw a shadowy figure standing above her. The front of the truck had a giant dent in it where the stranger had stopped the truck with only his hand. She gaped at the stranger; he didn't even look affective by the impact.

"Are you okay," a deep voice bright her out of her trance.

"Y-yeah." She stumbled over her words, still shaken by the near death experience.

"Be more careful next time." He picked up her hat that flew off during her fall and put it on her head, pulling it over her eyes. "Are you okay enough to walk?"

What, did he thought her weak? Nodding, she tried to stand but the pain shooting through her ankle made her pitch forward into the stranger's arm. She looked up at him and recognized his forest green eyes immediately.

It was butch. She haven't seen or heard from Butch for a couple years. Even though Miyako was dating his brother, Kaoru was never able to get to him. Even when they passed each other in town they never acknowledged each other. All she really knew about him was that he had a massive temper and left hook to match.

He had pitched black hair that contracted with his bright green eyes that seem to glow in the darkness. He wore a green and black biker jacket with casual black pants that gave him a bad boy look.

"I thought you said you were okay." Butch snapped, his brows coming down in a frown. He muttered something beneath his breath as he slid his hand below her knee as if to lift her up.

"I said I'm okay." She pushed his hands away not wanting to be the damsel in distress. "I don't need your help."

"Don't be so stubborn kid." He snapped. "We both know you can't walk on your own."

Kid! No one had dared call her a kid since she knocked Ricky on his butt for calling her just that. "How old do you think I am? Well, let me tell you one thing, I'm not a kid! So don't you start calling me that or I'll-"

She stopped mid-sentence when he burst out laughing. "Sorry kid but I'm guessing you're twelve or thirteen based on the fact that you're short and pretty sure you haven't hit puberty yet. Don't worry kid but your voice will break about the time you hit your growth spurt and if you're lucky you'll even grow a mustache."

A mustache! He thought she was a boy! She was okay with everyone thinking of her as a tomboy but that's because she couldn't stand others thinking she was girly, which she wasn't. But Butch had gone too far.

She lashed out in punched to the nose but the pain in her ankle made her stumble forward into his arms. Butch didn't ask for her approval, just swept her off her feet and began walking down the street.

"You have two options: you can either tell me where you live so I can take you home or I can take you to the hospital and dump you there."

Not waiting for an answer he began walking towards the hospital downtown. At first she fought him, kicking and screaming but after some time she finally gave in. "I live in the other direction, just down the block."

Nodding, he let her direct him towards her house. When they finally reached her house he carefully set her down telling her not to put any weight on her ankle until it got better and handed her her skateboard and bread.

"Wait," she called after him as he walked down the street. He waited for her to say something but he didn't reply. "The truck…"

Butch sensed her prying question before she said it, "It's better for you not to know."

He turned and walked away, leaving her staring after him.  
>_<p>

Kaoru kicked the soccer ball towards the tree in frustration. Why should she care if he thought she was a boy? She kicked the soccer ball again, this time almost knocking down the tree. She didn't care, she told herself.

"You shouldn't be doing that." Kaoru spun around quickly at the sound of his voice. Butch stood not too far from her, leaning against the fence. "You're ankle."

"Is perfectly fine thank you very much." She snapped.

He glared at her for a moment before asking, "Are you angry because I saved you."

"Yes! I mean no. Why did it have to be you that save me?"

"I thought you would be grateful kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen years old if it's any of your business." He looked at her carefully, his gaze burning holes into her skin.

"That's sad that you haven't hit puberty yet kid."

Great, he still thought she was a boy!

"You Jerk!" She kicked the soccer ball in his direction which he easily dodged by leaning his head to the right. He snickered at her which only made her more furious. She kicked several more soccer balls until she was out of energy.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked kicking back the ball to her.

"You know exactly what you did you jerk!"

"No, no I don't." He corrected her a little irritated. He looked down at her face that was half covered by her cap. He knew her eyes were green and could very well be the exact colours as emeralds. He swore under his breath, he didn't usually notice any details about a person beside Buttercup which he was still trying figure out her true identity.

"Listen up kid, I'll play soccer with you and if I win you'll have to tell me why you're mad with me but if you win you can ask me any question you want. Deal?"

Her brow rose at that. "Any question?"

"Any question." He assured her. He was never one to give up very easily and was always in the mood for a fight or in this case a game of soccer. "Those trees will be my net and those trash cans will be yours. Are you up for it?"

Without a warning Kaoru maneuvered the ball around him and was heading for the trees. Butch quickly ran after her. They were at it for half an hour until Butch finally won. He grinned at her and walked towards her until they were toe to toe.

"I won."

"Don't rub it in you jerk. I'm mad at you because you called me a kid and worst of all a guy." She stomped on his foot and marched away. "My name is Kaoru."

"You're a girl!" He was stunned for a moment before he overcame it. "Kaoru wait!"

She speeded up. Butch swore and ran after her. He always thought her eyes were familiar and now he knew who the girl of his dreams really was. He had held her in his arms the night before. She was also very mad at him; his throbbing foot was a great indication of that. Losing his footing he fell to the ground.

"Butch!" Kaoru gasped and knelt at his side. "Are you okay?"

He reached up and tugged her hat off and ran his fingers through her hair. "I feel like an idiot not knowing but that doesn't make me a jerk."

"You-"

He stopped her by pulling her down for a kiss. "Am I still a jerk."

"Yes." But she was blushing when she said it.

"Well now that I know you're a girl, would you be _my_ girl. If not I guess I have to vs. you in soccer again. Whoever wins gets to keep the other?"

"There's no need."  
>_<p>

Sorry very rushed ending. My next one will be a Christmas Miyako and Boomer fanfic


	3. Christmas Presents

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girl Z or any of the characters

Momoko - Blossom, Miyako - Bubbles, Kaoru - Buttercup  
>_<p>

Boomer could tell Miyako was getting sleepy. Miyako leaned her head on Boomer's shoulder and he smiled down at her.

"Common, time to go home sweetie." He patted her cheek lightly.

"Can't we stay here for a little while?" Miyako whispered, hugging his arm tighter.

They sat in their tree, watching the stars. They had chosen this spot since it was near his home nad hers as well as the professor's lab. Miyako looked up at Boomer, her blue eyes full of wonder. Not being able to stop himself he ran his hands through her medium length blond hair. She would usually wear them up in two high pigtails but tonight she wore it down.

He was the most beautiful man she ever known but she would never tell him that since it would hurt his pride. He had strong features that were soften by his laughing blue eyes. His short blonde spiked to the side. His firm lips pressed a kiss on her temple.

"I was thinking…" Miyako said in her sweetest voice and Boomer knew exactly what she wanted.

"I'm sorry Miyako but I can't go."

"Please!" Miyako pleaded. "It's just a Christmas party."

"You know I can't go. They don't like me remember?"

"Don't worry I'll be there." She reassured him. "Please for me."

He couldn't say no to her when she was looking at him with those huge blue eyes. He sighed and gave into the impossible.

"So it's at the professor's lab?"

"Thank you Boomer!" She launched herself into his arms and kissed his cheek. The momentum sent him flying back. He twisted his body so that she wouldn't take any of the damage. He laughed and pulled her closer. He love and because of that he would endure the distrust from her friends tomorrow.  
>_<p>

Boomer ignored Ken's stare.

"Fascinating." The professor lifted Boomer's feet.

"Do evil people like cake? Brick ate so much. Aren't evil people supposed to hate sweet things?"

Having enough had enough, Boomer got up. Where was Miyako anyway? He was here for ten minutes already and without her he was going crazy. Half an hour later, Miyako still haven't come. Half an hour turned to an hour and his impatient quickly turned to worry. Where was she? She was never late before and she was the one that invited him.

"I'm sure she's okay." Brick slapped him in the back. Boomer had dragged his brother to the party as well, if he was going to be tortured, he wasn't going go through it alone.

Every minute brought another image he would rather forget. She feared that she was hurt somewhere he couldn't get to, getting farther and farther away. He imagined her trapped somewhere, scared in the dark, crying for him, wondering where he was and why he hadn't come to save him, her faith in him waning with every minute. The worst image was when he saw her in another's man arms.

"I'm going out to find Miyako." He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door not bothering to close the door.

He ran down the streets screaming her name causing everyone to stare. He was sure they thought he was crazy. He didn't care about them; the only thing he cares about was finding Miyako. He dreaded what he was going to find but wondering was even worse.

"Miyako!" He called as he ran, "Please answer me!"

He ran around half the town already and still couldn't find her. He stopped outside the park to catch his breath and pulled out the wrapped box he was going to give her for Christmas. He just calmed his racing heartbeat when he heard a male scream.

"No." He ran to the street and noticed the blood immediately.

"I'm sorry," A man cried, leaning over the side of his car, "I didn't mean to do it."

"What did you do?" Boomer grabbed the man by the shirt. "You couldn't look where you were going! If she dies then I'll kill you bastard, I'll KILL you!"

"I'm sorry, I never knew a lame deer would mean do much." Boomer looked over and saw the dead deer.

"Sorry." He let the man down.

Boomer sighed, and continued his search. That incident nearly gave him a heart attack. At least she was okay and his search continues. He walked back to the park, to their tree and just looked up at the sky. He needed silence and time to think, to calm his racing heartbeat. She was still out there, he had to remind himself.

"A-achoo." A sneeze startled him. It came again after a while.

"Hello, is someone there?" He called out but there was no response. He walked towards the noise and sighed looked down at his feet and felt his heart stop. It was Miyako's phone!

"Miyako!" He called out. When there was no answer, he sighed again.

"B-Boomer?" A shaky voice replied.

"Miyako, where are you?"

"I'm down here. Be careful, it's a deer trap."

Boomer went down on his hands and knees and edge to the pit. He spotted her immediately and felt his heart melt. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty but she was safe and that was all that mattered to him.

"The edge is very dangerous." She warned again. No sooner did she finish did he leaned a little too much and fell in.

"Boomer, are you okay?" Miyako rushed to his side.

Saying nothing, he pulled her into his embrace and buried his face in her neck. "Don't you ever make me so afraid again. I mean it; I might not be able to take another night of this."

"I'm sorry Boomer but I couldn't get to my phone to call you. I tried screaming you're name but-achoo." Miyako rubbed her red nose. "Sorry."

He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and held it up to her nose. He felt her shiver against him and wrapped his jacket around her. When she would've protested he said, "I don't need it anyway you're cold. Why do you wear a skirt in this weather anyway?"

"I wanted to look nice." She blushed which made Boomer smile a little.

"For who?" He teased her causing Miyako to blush even more.

"I wanted to look nice when you came. It took a while finding the perfect outfit so I had to take a shortcut through our tree but fell into this deer trap instead.

"Well, let's get back to the party." Boomer stood up, helping her up as well.

"But we can't, I've already tried. The walls are too slippery."

He grinned at her he lifted up in his arms. He kissed her quickly to silence her protest. He judged the trap to be ten feet high and jumped, landing lightly. He chuckled when she tightened her hold and yelped.

"What, did you think I'll drop you?"

She slapped his arm playfully, "Warn me next time you do that."

"I'll think about it." He nuzzled his face in her neck, making her giggle.

"Wait," She grabbed his hand, "What's in your pocket?"

Boomer grinned but felt nervous inside. His hand shock slightly as he took out the wrapped present and handed it to her. He looked away while she opened the crudely wrapped present, not wanting to see her disappointment.

"Oh, Boomer," He wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. He smiled, at first he wasn't sure if she'll like but the way she was sniffling sentimental sniffs made his heart light with relief. "I love it Boomer."

"I knew you would." He looked at the framed picture of them sitting in their special tree.  
>_<p>

Okay, I know it's a lame present but my best guy friend gave me something similar and I love it.


End file.
